


Kneel

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Rick and reader do not get along and things get heated during an argument.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @grimes-slut! Enjoy!

“Where do you think you’re going, Y/N?” You hear Rick growl from behind you as you grab a case of bullets for your gun, shoving it in your pack and grabbing it by the handle.

“Out on a run with Daryl,” You say, turning to face him. His jaw clenches at your words. Ever since you had joined the group, you and Rick had not gotten along. He always tried to control you and it seemed like everything you did made him angry. You were pretty sure that he hated you, but you didn’t feel that way. You actually thought Rick was incredibly attractive and if he wasn’t such a prick towards you all the time, you might have actually told him how you felt. 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” He barked in response and you felt your blood boil at his response. Here we go again, you thought. 

“I don’t recall asking for your opinion, Rick.” You quipped as you walk past him, brushing his shoulder, towards the door leading out of the armory, smirking to yourself. He was so sexy when he was angry and it only made you want to rile him up more. 

“What did you just say to me?” He hissed, grabbing your arm, stopping you in your tracks.

“I said, I didn’t ask for your opinion, Rick.” You repeat slowly, patronizingly. His eyes narrow at your tone.

“You better watch how you talk to me.” He warns, his head tilting to the side as he looks over you. You shiver slightly at the heat of his gaze. 

“Or what? You don’t get to tell me what to do, Rick. You’re not my daddy.” A heated look flashes across his face at your words. You would have missed it if you hadn’t been paying attention. A devious smile forms on your lips as an idea comes into your head.

“What’s that look for Rick? You like it when I call you daddy?” 

“Shut up,” He barks as his cheeks become flushed. 

“Oh did I hit a nerve there?” You tease and his eyes close in anger as he breathes slowly, trying to calm himself down. 

“Shut up, Y/N. I’m not gonna tell you again,” He warns, but his words have the opposite effect, making you only want to tease him more. 

“And what are you gonna do if I don’t? You gonna turn me over your knee, daddy?” His eyes widen at your words. 

“Get on your knees.” You open your mouth to argue, but he cuts you off.

“Now!” He roars and you immediately comply, kneeling on the hardwood floor. You can see the outline of his erection through his jeans as he walks to the open door and pushes it closed. His hands fall to the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning them swiftly before reaching in and pulling his cock out. Your eyes widen at the sight of him, he was very large, bigger than anyone you’d ever been with before. 

“Rick, what are you doing?” You cry out in shock.

“Giving you something better to do with that mouth than talking back to me,” He growls before grabbing his erection and taking a step closer to you.

“Suck.” He commands and you whine softly at his demanding tone before immediately wrapping your lips around the head of his cock. Rick curses at the feeling of your hot, wet mouth around him. You swirl your tongue around the tip before lowering your head, taking more of his length into your mouth. 

“Fuck, Y/N. Suck it just like that.” He groans as you start bobbing your head up and down his cock. His hands run through your hair, grabbing it as he begins guiding your movements, forcing his cock deeper into your mouth with every stroke. His groans increase in volume and he pushes your head all the way down, forcing his cock into your throat and making you gag slightly. You clench your thighs together, trying to alleviate the ache you’re feeling from being so aroused. 

“Fuck!” He cries as you swallow around his length. Your eyes water as his hand holds you in place, not allowing you up for air. You pull back quickly when his hand releases from your hair, catching your breath. 

“Fuck me, Rick.” You beg as you wrap your hand around his cock, stroking him. He immediately pulls you to your feet, crashing his lips to yours in a brief kiss before pushing you against the door. You rest your hands on the wall, leaning on them as he pulls down your jeans and kicks your legs apart. 

“You ready?” He whispers in your ear, his voice low. You nod frantically before crying out at the sensation of him thrusting his cock inside you.

“Oh my god, Rick!” You shout as he immediately begins thrusting inside of you, roughly, giving you no time to adjust to his size. The slight pain you feel from his size only increases your pleasure. 

“Shit, you’re so tight!” He growls as his hands grip your waist, pulling your hips back against him as he thrusts inside you.  
“Oh fuck, Rick! Your cock is so big,” You babble, delirious with pleasure as he pounds you against the door. 

“You like it when I fuck you with my big cock, Y/N?” He demands and you nod furiously as a warm feeling begins to develop in your abdomen. You can feel your orgasm approaching as your walls begin to tighten around his length.

“I’m so close, Rick. You’re gonna make me cum!” You whine as he reaches down and rubs tight circles around your clit. He pulls your head back and to the side, pressing his lips onto yours as your whole body tenses. Your release crashes over you in waves as your walls clench tightly around his cock. His mouth absorbs your incredibly loud cries of pleasure as he fucks you through your high. 

“You close, Rick?” He nods, his head pressed against your shoulder as his hips lose rhythm, thrusting wildly inside you.

“Fuck!” He cries as his thrusts once, twice more before you feel the gush of his release inside you. His hips continue to thrust weekly as he pumps his release inside your still quivering walls, letting out a long, low groan at the feeling. 

His softening erection slips out of you and you turn in his arms, facing him as you both catch your breath. 

“Well that was unexpected,” You quip and he smiles in response before leaning down and brushing his lips over yours. 

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me now, Y/N?” He teases as he pulls away from your lips. 

“Mmmmmm, well that depends.” You moan as he kisses down your throat.

“On what?” 

“Well if you’re gonna treat me like that when I’m bad, why would I want to be good?” 

“You’re trouble.” Rick voiced against your throat. 

“And you love it, daddy.” His hands tighten his grip on your hips and he lets out a low groan at your words before pulling away from your throat and taking your lips with his.


End file.
